FIG. 1 shows the basic elements of an image sensor 100. As observed in FIG. 1, the image sensor includes a pixel array 101 having constituent pixel cells 102. Coupled to the pixel array 101 is a row decoder 103 having outputs that couple to rows of pixel cells 102. Sense amplifiers 104 are also coupled to the pixel array 101 signal outputs. The image sensor 100 also includes analog-to-digital circuitry 105 coupled downstream from the sense amplifiers 103. The image sensor 100 also includes timing and control circuitry 106 that is responsible for generating clock and control signals that dictate the operation of the image sensor 100.